


a window between

by firelord_zutara



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, kinda sorta almost crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord_zutara/pseuds/firelord_zutara
Summary: “U...A.?” the kid asks, and okay, he’s definitely not from around here if he’s never heard of the school.  But even if he’s from the States, U.A.’s reputation is known worldwide.  There is a chance he’s never actually heard of it, which is fair, but it could be something else, perhaps a memory loss--“Hey, are you guys playing Double Dash?” the kid blurts out, seemingly against his own will.  Shouta’s frown deepens.  One of the students lets out a snort.“What’s your name?” Shouta asks.The kid blinks.  “I--it’s Peter Parker, sir.”Or: Peter Parker is accidentally transported to the BNHA universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a point of reference:
> 
> BNHA universe is in post license exams--pre internship arc limbo
> 
> MCU is post Civil War/post Homecoming where Steve and Tony make up and basically all but adopt Peter, and also Infinity War doesn’t happen
> 
> Also, Zemo is in this but not Civil War Zemo because I literally forgot he existed in that movie hah, so inspiration is taken from Avengers Assemble for that
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy!

Shouta _really_ shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

But somehow, he still is.

He’s simply chatting with Yagi about next Monday’s lesson plan, the two of them standing at the edge of the common room. The room is mostly full--the students gathered around the TV, passing GameCube controllers between themselves. Iida had tried to construct some sort of elaborate turn system, but it quickly dissolved into whoever was able to pester one of the current controller holders for it the most.

He hears Bakugou cuss out in frustration while Ashido lets out a whoop of victory. Stifling a sigh, he glances over at the group, prepared to intervene if Bakugou intends to let out his frustration out in any other way than verbally--when something else catches his attention.

“...Aizawa?” he hears Yagi call as his body turns away from the man, eyes focusing just below the ceiling. He makes out what looks like a small abrasion, standing out against the stark white of the nearby walls, shining bright and blue.

Quickly, suddenly, it begins to grow.

Immediately he snaps to attention, pure instinct washing over him. He grabs at his capture weapon, posing himself at the ready.

“Everyone, get back! Move towards the nearest exit, but get away from the center of the room!” he barks out. As soon as he gets the words out his students are on guard, dropping the controllers as they leap off the couch. Again, he tells them to move _away_ from the glowing circle, and while they do, they don’t exit the room, instead readying themselves for a fight. He can even feel Yagi tensing behind him, and he’s sure he’s holding up his own fists, the idiot.

His first thought is that this is Kurogiri, and dread all but consumes him at the mere thought that the League were able to bypass U.A. security yet again. But no, this abrasion is distinctly blue, not purple. A villain with a similar quirk? It _does_ look like a portal, but it--

Suddenly, the portal turns black, and a figure drops from it. He hears and oof! come from the person, who’s now splayed out on the floor in front of them. The portal seems to shut, then dissolve into nothing.

“Stay back!” he shouts, his students already moving towards the figure, quirks at the ready. Small miracles, because they actually listen to him. Shouta then leaps, capture weapon flinging out and tying itself around the figure’s hands.

He pulls it, bringing what appears to be a man, to his knees, arms tied behind his back. He’s dressed in some sort of red and blue spandex suit, with black stripes going down it. They almost look like--webbing?

His first thought, of course, is that this is a villain. But the man made a rather graceless entrance, and is currently making no move to fight against his bindings. Once he’s close enough, Shouta reaches out, and pulls the mask off of the man. As soon as he does, a face turns around to greet him.

It’s--a boy. A kid. No older than his students, he’s guessing. And he’s eyeing over his shoulder towards Shouta, nervous energy flitting in his eyes.

“Mr Stark?” he says blinking. “No, uh, you’re not Mr Stark.” He frowns, turning around as twenty pairs of eyes stare down at him, with varied expressions of shock, curiosity, and determination.

He turns back to Shouta, and now he’s smiling sheepishly. “Um. Hi. This probably looks really bad like, _really_ bad because it looks like I’ve just broken into a….dorm? Or uh, something, and it seems like you have superpowers because of your scarf...thingy, but I _swear_ this isn’t what it looks like.”

Shouta frowns. His own posture is still guarded, tense, but...damn if this kid doesn't sound earnest. If anything, he looks a bit panicked, his forced smile wavering quite a bit, but he hasn’t made any motion to fight against Shouta’s bindings.

Although….there’s something off about this kid. First of all, who says _superpowers_ anymore? And why did he sound so shocked by it, as if it was abnormal? Nevermind that Shouta’s weapon isn’t actually a part of his quirk. Secondly, he’s speaking Japanese, but his voice is strangely accented--American, if Shouta were to guess. Not that it’s necessarily suspicious, but still noteworthy.

The kid blinks again, back at Shouta. “Um. Where are we?”

“We’re at U.A., you dipshit!” Bakugou shouts, palms of his hands literally smoking. The kid’s eyes widen at the sight.

“Woah, dude, are your hands okay? Are they on fire?!” The kid sounds genuinely bewildered, and it seems to throw off Bakugou--but only for a moment.

“Are you stupid? It’s my quirk! Now tell us who you are, or you’ll really find out what my quirk can--!”

“Bakugou!” Shouta snaps, and Bakugou looks up at him, gaze as heated as his hands. Shouta only glares, but it’s enough, Bakugou’s lips pressing thin.

“U...A.?” the kid asks, and okay, he’s definitely not from around here if he’s never heard of the school. But even if he’s from the States, U.A.’s reputation is known worldwide. There is a chance he’s never actually heard of it, which is fair, but it could be something else, perhaps a memory loss--

“Hey, are you guys playing Double Dash?” the kid blurts out, seemingly against his own will. Shouta’s frown deepens, as he follows his gaze over towards the TV. One of the students lets out a snort.

Jesus Christ. Carefully, Shouta loosens the bonds, but only slightly. The kid doesn’t even seem to notice. He instead moves to kneel in front of the kid, facing him. He can see Yagi behind him, hand clenching around his phone, clearly apprehensive. Shouta nods at him, barely a movement, but Yagi returns the gesture, stepping around the corner as he dials the phone. Shouta then turns back to the kid, who’s staring wide-eyed at him.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

The kid blinks. “I--it’s Peter Parker, sir.”

Hm. Definitely not from around here. “Care to tell us what you’re doing here on U.A. property?”

Peter audibly gulps, and Shouta can see sheen of sweat that’s starting to gather on his forehead. “Well you see, I was in New York with Mr. Stark and Captain America, and out of nowhere this guy with a purple mask on--it looks like a sock, really--and also he had on this weird coat?--but anyways, he had this uh, gun, projector thingy? And it looked like he was aiming for Captain America, and I thought I that could shoot my webs at it and fling it out of the way? But I underestimated the force the beam was shooting off, I guess, because it ended up, uh. Hitting me, instead? And uh, here I. Here I am. Now. Sir.” he finishes lamely.

Now it’s Shouta’s turn to blink at the kid, utterly confused. He doesn’t know who Captain America was--some up and coming American hero, he can only guess (but seriously, what a pretentious name, holy shit). Mr Stark was just a name--again, he doesn’t know who that is, or if he’s _supposed_ to know who that is. Someone with a purple mask….no high-profile villain comes to mind, but again, he isn’t as up to date with American Hero conflicts as he is for those in Japan.

And the webbing that he mentioned….he was shooting it out of himself? Perhaps his own quirk that he was using, but that doesn’t seem particularly noteworthy.

The one thing that _does_ stick to Shouta’s mind, is that they were using some sort of technology--not a quirk. Unless it was some sort of amplifier, for the quirk’s power, but--

Hm.

He’s about to ask the kid who Captain America is, when Yagi comes jogging back into the room.

“I notified Nedzu and Tsukauchi,” he states, and Shouta nods at him.

Yagi glances around, shifting his weight, and oh yeah, there’s twenty pairs of eyes staring at him and the kid. He sighs.

“Everyone, go back to your rooms,” he says. Already preparing for the protests that greet him, he flares up his own quirk. “ _Now_.”

Thankfully, that’s all it takes, and they begin to shuffle off as he feels his hair returning against the nape of his neck. He hears a faint whimper, and turns back towards Peter.

“What the heck,” the kid says, his now paled face going slack-jawed and wide eyed. Shouta raises a brow at him.

“It’s part of my quirk.”

“Your what?”

Well, that’s….not knowing of U.A. is one thing, but this? The kid was able to name that old video game his students had been playing almost instantly, but he doesn’t know what a quirk is? Not even mentioning the fact that it sounds like this kid is both working with Heroes, and has a quirk of his own.

This is….

Shouta can’t deal with this right now. He really can’t. He turns back towards Yagi, who’s looking at the two of them, equally as shocked.

“You lived in America for awhile, right?” he asks. The other man blinks at him, then nods, slowly. “Have you ever heard of a hero that goes by Captain America?”

“You _haven’t_?” the kid nearly shouts. Shouta blatantly ignores him, focusing instead on Yagi, who only shakes his head.

“How have you not heard of him?! Wait, wait, okay, have you heard of Iron Man?” Peter asks. Shouta glares at him for a minute, then shakes his head.

“What?!”

“Have you heard of All Might?” Shouta asks, noting how Yagi tenses slightly behind him.

He’s met with a blank face. “Who?”

Shouta resists the urge to bury his own face into his hands.

\--------

Thankfully, Tsukauchi and Nedzu show up quickly. The kid has stayed relatively quiet after their exchange, but a permanent expression of hazy shock seems to encompass his face. When the two first arrived at the dorms, Yagi met them at the doors, to catch them up on what little they know about the situation. Not long after, the three of them make their way into the common room.

When Peter sees Nedzu however, Shouta thinks it’s a miracle that the kid doesn’t outright faint.

“W-what is that?” he asks shakily, hands trembling where they’re bound behind his back. “I mean, I’m sorry, that’s very rude of me--I just--”

“Who knows what I am!” Nedzu says, unruffled as ever. The kid only blanches further after hearing him speak, and Shouta feels kinda bad for him, because yeah, if this kid knows nothing about quirks he can only imagine how shocking seeing Nedzu must be.

“Hello, I’m Officer Tsukauchi,” Tsukauchi greets.

Peter nods, weakly. “Peter, sir, uh, Peter Parker.”

“Nice to meet you, should I call you Peter?”

“Um. Sure.”

Tsukauchi’s lips quirk up, slightly. “You’re from the United States, correct?”

“Yes, sir. I’m from Queens.”

The officer nods. “And you said that you were transported here by a villain while you were in New York?”

“Yes, I--I think so? I don’t know what else would’ve happened.”

“And who did you say that you were with?”

“Mr Stark and Captain America, sir.”

Again, Tsukauchi nods, but this times he turns back to the three pro-heroes. “Well, he’s telling the truth, as crazy as it sounds.”

“Can I ask a question?” Peter asks. Tsukauchi turns back to him, and nods.

“Okay, so, uh, where am I? Who are all of you? Why is that rat huge--and also why is he talking? And how do you know that I’m telling the truth?”

Tsukauchi blinks at him, expression softening a bit. “Well, first of all, my quirk allows me to determine if people are lying or not.”

The kid pauses, then nods. “Um, okay, sure. So what’s a quirk?”

That seems to give Tsukauchi a bit of pause, but he pushes past it. “A quirk is like--a superpower, if you will.”

“Okay. And how did you get it?”

Tsukauchi blinks, and yeah, that is a rather odd question, or an odd way to phrase it at least. The kid doesn’t know what quirks are, necessarily, but it seems that he had some sort of villain run-in. And again, he mentioned having something akin to a quirk of his own, and Mr Stark and Captain America certainly sound like pro heroes, from the story he was telling.

“Well, I was born with it. I gained the power when I was four, but it was the nature of my birth.”

“You--you were born with it?” the kid cocks his head at the officer, expression a bit incredulous.

“You mentioned Mr Stark and Captain America,” Shouta interrupts, and the kid’s wide eyes turn towards him. “How did they get their….powers?”

Peter bites his lip, eyebrows drawing close together. “Well Mr Stark--Tony Stark? Iron Man?” Shouta stares back blankly, and the kid shakes his head. “Well, anyways. Mr Stark doesn’t have any powers, he uses the suits that he builds. And Captain America, he was injected with Super Soldier Serum. But that was like, forever ago, because he was frozen in ice for seventy years but now he’s back, and currently fighting with the Avengers.”

….Well.

Shouta really doesn’t get paid enough for this.

He looks back towards the three other people in the room, who look about as bewildered as he feels. Well, except Nedzu, who looks just as calm as he always does, a smile glinting in his features.

“Well, I think this is fairly obvious, isn’t it?” Nedzu proclaims, clapping his paws together. “It’s clear that Mr Parker has been transported here from a different universe!”

“I was _what_?!” Peter shouts, and Shouta can’t help but think that it’s the sanest thing he’s said all day.

Nedzu nods, as he’s met with four utterly baffled faces. “Mr Parker, do you have any superpowers of your own?”

The kid reeles a bit, still clearly overcome with shock, but he audibly swallows, seemingly forcing his words out. “I….yeah? I mean like, a couple years ago I was bit by a radioactive spider, which heightened my senses and gave me super-strength. Oh, and I can also walk on walls.”

Shouta blinks, eyes stinging. Toshi coughs welty, but he’s thankfully able to hide the red spattering within the inside of his elbow.

“Excellent! Would you mind demonstrating your powers for us?”

Shouta kind of wants to knock Nedzu upside the head, but the principal’s quirk isn’t for nothing, so Shouta keeps his hands by his sides, only watching as the kid gawks at the principal. “I….sure?”

Nedzu nods at Shouta, and he’s forced to stifle a sigh as he retracts the bonds of his capture weapon that were still wrapped around the kid. Peter looks back at him, nodding in thanks and offering him a small, sheepish smile. Shouta just nods in return.

Slowly, the kid stands, walking over towards one of the walls. Carefully, he places one hand flat against it, then another then--

Then, he walks up the walls, by the palms of his hands and the balls of his feet. And that’s….

Well, that’s something else. Truthfully, he’s never seen a quirk like that.

He’s only gone maybe half a meter off the ground when Nedzu exclaims, “Alright, don’t go up any further!”

Peter nods, craning his head around to greet them with a shaky glance. “Yeah. Sure. Totally.”

“Now, Aizawa, would you care to activate your own quirk on Mr Parker here? Attempt to erase his powers?”

“Erase my powers?!” Peter blurts out as he whips his head around towards Shouta, but Nedzu raises his hands in attempt to placate him.

“Don’t worry! If it works, it’ll only last for a moment, you’ll gain your powers back in full.”

The kid audibly gulps, but he nods, satisfied enough.

Still, Shouta almost refuses, but the kid is less than a meter up--if he falls, he should easily land on his feet. After a futile attempt to blink away some of his dry-eye, Shouta meets him with a gaze, feeling cool air graze the nape of his now bare neck--

And nothing happens. The kid stays put, completely unaffected.

Shouta frowns, and tries again. Still, nothing.

“Well! There you go! Aizawa’s quirk cannot work on Mr Parker because he is not of this universe, and does not actually possess a quirk!”

“Don’t you think that’s….a bit of a leap?” Tsukauchi asks as he eyes Nedzu, a single brow raised.

“Perhaps. But let me ask--oh, you can come down now--the boy one more thing!”

Hesitating slightly, Peter lowers himself off of the wall and turns back around to face Nedzu. “Um, yes? Sir?”

“What language are you speaking right now, Mr Parker?”

A blink. “Uh. English?”

Nedzu nods with a smile, splaying his arms wide. “You see! A universal shift! We shouldn’t be able to understand each other at all, since the rest of us are speaking Japanese, but well, here we are!”

Nedzu looks far too pleased with himself. Tsukauchi can’t stop frowning at the principal, while Peter and Yagi both look like they want to vomit.

Shouta wants a pay raise and twenty hours of sleep.

“Unfortunately, I’m not sure if, or when, you’ll be able to go bad to your own universe,” Nedzu says, much more solemnly this time as the smile vanishes from his face.

“ _If_?” Peter squeaks out. Nedzu only nods.

“But! You said you have your own heroes on your side, didn’t you? I’m sure they’re working very hard to right this wrong.”

Peter seems to pause, then returns the nod. “I, yeah. Mr Stark, he’s great with technology, I’m sure that he--”

Suddenly, a spattering of blue catches Shouta’s eyes. Before he can even get a word out to warn the others, the portal opens, same as the one before but this time the figure coming out of it makes a much more graceful entrance.

“Peter?!” the figure shouts as the portal closes behind him. The voice is oddly mechanicalized, although worry is evident in the tone. Shouta suspects it’s due to the fact that the figure is what appears to be a robot, a red and gold suit hovering off the ground, blue repulsors burning smoke into the carpeting below them.

He _appears_ to be a robot, but with a wave of rather dull acceptance, Shouta doesn’t really think that’s the case.

“Mr Stark!”

Shouta, capture weapon at the ready since he first saw the portal open, spares a glance at the kid. He sees that his eyes are light up with recognition for the first time since he’s arrived here.

“Oh, thank God,” the metal figure sighs, as the faceplate of the suit begins to retract. When it does, it reveals what appears to be a middle-aged man, with dishevelled brown hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. He seems to be guarded, still, but he’s eyeing Peter with stark relief.

When the man notices the rest of them however, he frowns, eyeing them all.

“Well. Hello there? Honestly, this isn’t what I expected, that beam was meant for Cap so I was prepared for twentieth century New York, but this is certainly….different.”

“And you are?” Shouta asks, weapon still readied. The man raises a brow towards it, smirking.

“Cute scarf,” he quips. “And I’m Tony Stark.”

When he’s met with blank stares, he sighs. Shouta wants to scoff at first, at the man being so vain, but there’s something underlying his gaze that Shouta can’t quite place. Something more serious than his own ego. “Okay, so you don’t know me. If it weren’t for the technology around I’d say that we’re still in the past, just not New York, but that’s clearly not the case. Zemo wants a legacy, he’d have no use for Steve in the future. Which leaves….”

He looks over at the kid, who reaches up to rub at the back of his neck, wincing slightly. “An….alternate universe?” Peter half-asks with a wavering smile.

“As far as we’ve been able to determine, that seems to be the case!” Nedzu states. The man--Stark--turns towards the voice, blinking slowly as if he’s just noticed Nedzu for the first time. Judging by the various expressions that seem to pass over his face in rapid succession, Shouta suspects that he just has.

“Oh, God help me,” Stark mutters, burying his face into his metallic hands.

_Yeah, that sounds about right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this idea is a bit silly--I haven’t written anything like this in awhile, but I just found the premise to be a lot of fun! If you’ve enjoyed it so far, I hope that you’ll stick around as I plan to have the kiddos make more of an appearance next time :^)
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> Fic title from [Spectator - DUMP HIM](https://disposableamerica.bandcamp.com/album/venus-in-gemini)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://tony-stark-has-a-heart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/massachustsmash)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, that this took me so long to update. That being said, I hope that you all enjoy!
> 
> (Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.)

“Okay, so let me get this straight….”

They’re seated in one of the U.A. staff conference rooms. There’s Yagi, Tsukauchi, Nedzu, and Shouta himself, who are looking towards Stark and the kid—Peter—with varied expressions of apprehension. Well, only three of them are. Nedzu looks rather pleased with himself, having just explained the situation to the lot of them.

Peter….well Peter looks a bit nervous, if anything, gaze constantly flitting between his own hands clasped on the table, and Stark. His eyes are still a bit wide, but most of the initial shock seems to have worn off.

And Stark—Shouta thought the man would’ve been somewhat freaked out, or at least shocked. But, no. He seems more exasperated than anything, fingers rubbing into his temples as he speaks.

“I get what happened on my end. We were fighting Zemo--well, Cap and I were fighting Zemo, Peter was absolutely not supposed to be there,” Stark sends a withering glare towards Peter, who averts his gaze and sinks lower into his seat. Shouta almost snorts--he’s seen that look in his own students’ eyes far too many times.

Stark continues, “He fired his beam--if I were to guess, I would say that he messed up and it was supposed to be for time travel, and knowing Zemo that is entirely possible, but, anyways. He shot it at Cap, Peter tried to stop it, clearly that didn’t work, and now we’re here. In an alternate universe. Where everyone has superpowers.”

“Only about eighty percent of the population, not everyone!” Nedzu interjects. Stark looks as if he’s desperately trying to contain a long-suffering eyeroll, and again Shouta almost snorts.

“Right, yeah, so everyone has a superpower. Where I come from there’s like….five? Maybe? And at least two of them are actual gods, so….”

Shouta….kinda wants to ask him about that, but Stark barrels through as if such information would be common knowledge. “But now we’re here and I have, hopefully not unwisely, put my faith in Cap and Banner to bring us back.”

“Why didn’t you stay?” Shouta asks. He feels Yagi staring but he ignores him, instead focusing on Starks gaze. The man cocks his head at him.

“Why didn’t I stay?”

Shouta nods. “Peter here says you’re some sort of genius with technology. It seems unwise for you to come here instead.”

A pause, and then Stark barks out a laugh. Shouta frowns.

“You. I like you.” he says, grinning a bit madly, and Shouta doesn’t really know how to feel about that. “At the time we were still fighting Zemo. He shot the beam again, directed at Cap. I knew that backup was coming, meaning that they would probably be defeated shortly. Moreover, I had no idea where Peter was sent off to, and because of my suit, I deemed myself best suited for a rescue mission. So, I took the blast, and put my trust into Cap and the rest of our team.”

Shouta hums. That’s….certainly valid, given how much _uncertainty_ was involved in the situation. “And the rest of your team, are they as knowledgeable about this technology as you are?”

Stark smirks. “Well, no. Not necessarily. But Banner is a genius himself, and they have other resources at their disposal. It’ll probably be more of them reversing the actual device, than constructing anything new.”

Well, that’s good at least, that he has people he can trust on the other side of this mess. From how it sounds, it appears to be some sort of hero agency, but Shouta is sure that isn’t it. After all, if they only have five or so people with quirk-like powers, that wouldn’t make any sense.

“If I may,” Yagi starts, and Stark nods. “You do seem….rather callous about the whole situation.”

The look Stark shoots Yagi is nothing short of biting. “Oh, absolutely not. But I’ve been in situations a bit worse than this I would say, and freaking out never seems to help.”

Honestly, Shouta is liking this man more and more, which is shocking even to him. It’s rare that he warms up to anyone this quickly. Yagi offers Stark a small smile, looking a bit sheepish.

“Right, of course. My apologies.”

Stark shrugs a shoulder. “I mean, I knew it was a risk, essentially taking myself out of commission by going after Peter. But as I said, we had no idea where he was sent off to, and I….well, I had to go after him,” he finishes simply. Peter is looking at him now, eyes wide as ever.

“I….I’m sorry, Mr Stark,” Peter mutters. Stark turns to him, and sighs.

“We’ll talk about this later, kid,” he states. “But speaking of….”

He turns back towards the rest of them, specifically Nedzu. “While I’m something of a billionaire back home, I doubt my credit card is going to work here. I’m not sure if you know of any--”

“You can both stay here, in the dorms.” Nedzu nods with a smile. Stark blinks, that clearly not being the answer he was expecting. But before the man can get a word out, Nedzu turns towards Tsukauchi. “Unless of course, you need to take them into the station for further questioning.”

This time it’s Tsukauchi who’s blinking at Nedzu, straightening up in his chair slightly. “Well, nothing they said so far has been a lie, and they haven’t actually committed any crimes. Except trespassing, but this is a rather….unique situation.”

Nedzu looks like he’s going to speak again but before he does, Stark holds up his hands. “Okay, okay, wait. Can I get uh, another recap on your powers? You’re some kind of lie detector, right?”

Yagi sputters a cough into his elbow, but Tsukauchi just smiles. “Something like that. My quirk is that I can tell whenever someone is lying.”

“Just by hearing them speak?”

Tsukauchi nods.

Stark purses his lips, looking like he wants to argue but instead just turns to Nedzu. “And I assume your power isn’t just….being a talking animal?”

Nedzu smiles, eyes glinting. “My quirk is called High Spec. It gives me an intellect surpassing that of humans. I was experimented on by humans, granting me this quirk!”

Tony nods, thoughtfully. Peter looks vaguely nauseous.

“Right. Okay. Sure. That makes sense. What about the both of you?” Tony asks, glancing over towards Yagi and Shouta.

“My quirk is that I can erase other quirks.” Shouta states. He glances over towards Yagi, who looks a bit nervous. He considers interrupting, because they really don’t owe this man any type of explanation, when Yagi speaks up.

“My quirk was strength augmentation,” he says. Stark raises a brow.

“Was?”

“I….used up all of my quirk, during a fight a couple months back. And no, it’s not normally how our powers work. Mine was a bit….different,” Yagi clarifies, already having seen Stark start to open his mouth in questioning.

That seems to satisfy the man well enough, because he simply nods. However, now it’s Shouta who asks, “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yes. What is your….power? You said that you’re also a hero, in your world?” Shouta saw him earlier, with his suit--it seemed to almost retract back into the man. Perhaps a technology manipulation type of--

“I don’t have any superhuman powers.”

Shouta can’t help but raising a brow. It’s, well—in their world it’s frankly unheard of for someone to be a hero without a quirk. With the vast array of villains and their powers, someone without a quirk wouldn’t be able to properly stand their ground against a villain onslaught. It’s a harsh reality, but reality nonetheless.

He spares a glance towards All Might, who is shifting slightly in his seat, not meeting Stark’s eyes. A bit odd, but Shouta ignores him for now, instead turning himself back towards Stark, breaking the terse silence.

“It’s impressive that you’ve been able to become a hero without any inhuman abilities,” Shouta says. Stark blinks at him, face betraying his shock. “Well, inhuman for your world at least.”

The man blinks again, then snorts. “Even I wouldn’t go as far as to say that my engineering skills are inhuman so uh, thanks.”

Another lull, then Stark begins again, rather haughtily, “Wait, so you’re telling me that all of your heroes teaching at this school have these quirk powers?”

Shouta nods, and the other man barks out a laugh.

“Jesus, I mean I have my suit, sure, but here we are fighting aliens and killer robots with a bow and arrow. That’s absolutely hilarious.”

“So you made the suit yourself?” Shouta asks, not missing Tsukauchi’s whisper of _Did he say aliens?_

Stark offers him a smirk. “Sure did. Finally managed to get the nanotech right on this one.” He taps on his chest, directly onto the plate in between his pectorals, glowing blue and illuminating form underneath the man’s jacket. “It’s entirely housed in here.”

Shouta has….many questions, namely about this tech, these people fighting villains without powers, and uh, the aliens, but he holds his tongue. There’s only so much bullshit he can suffer through in one sitting, and he’s not sure he’s prepared to be given more answers which will certainly just lead to more questions.

“Quite a feat of engineering,” Nedzu states before Shouta can figure out how to veer the conversation in the direction of him leaving and going to bed. “We like to consider ourselves an advanced society, but we definitely don’t have any tech quite like that.”

It’s a bit odd, how Stark seems so confident in himself and yet will shrug off compliments so callously. And not in a way that makes it seem like he feels he’s above them, either. “It really only was a few weeks ago that I perfected it to this degree.”

Nedzu nods, smiling. “All the same. But! Since it seems you’re stuck with us here for a bit, would you care to share your knowledge of hero work with our students? I’m sure having a true outsiders perspective would be rather insightful for them.”

On instinct Shouta wants to reject, because involving his students in this debacle more than they already have been involved will certainly create nothing short of a madhouse, but Nedzu does have a point. Stark’s (and Peter’s, as well) experience being a hero certainly juxtaposes their own quite greatly. It would be rather informative for his students to learn more about it….

“I can’t say I’m much of a teacher,” Stark says with a half-grin, “but I’m sure I could manage something.”

\--------

Shouta isn’t looking forward to this lesson, not really. He does see the value in it, to have these outside perspectives. But he’s definitely….wary, about how his students are going to react.

He did have Iida inform all the students last night that the situation was handled and there was no threat to anyone at the school, but he hadn’t told him much else. Which is why, as anticipated, they’re immediately ravenous for more information when he enters the classroom the following morning.

They’re clamored around the front of the room, chatting amongst each other, but once he enters the twenty pairs of eyes turn to him. Chaos ensues.

He ends up glaring them all down with his quirk, and that combined with Iida ushering and gesturing, they all manage to return to their seats.

“Now that you’re all quiet,” he gruffs, “I’ll tell you what happened last night.”

Shouta pauses—the class remains silent but they’re still practically bouncing in their seats. Well. Good enough.

“Yesterday, the individual who manifested in the common room was a hero from an alternate universe.” Immediately, Shouta can sense some of them wanting to shout out, so he holds up his hands. “They came from a universe with enhanced individuals, but with no quirks.”

“But you said he’s a hero? Does he have similar abilities to a quirk?” Midoriya blurts out. Shouta gives him a long-suffering look, and he at least has the gall to look slightly sheepish. Shouta sighs.

“Yes, he does have powers similar to quirks. He has enhanced senses, strength, and possesses the ability to cling to any surface.”

“Multiple quirks? That’s bullshit!” Bakugou shouts. Before Shouta can scold him, Asui speaks up.

“Well, technically Todoroki has two quirks, doesn’t he?”

“Not really,” Todoroki states. “Two facets, yes, but my quirk is just one quirk.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Shouta says before any more outbursts can occur.. “Their universe is different from ours, thus their powers will be different. They were brought here by a piece of technology from their own world, and are currently stuck here until their own team of heroes can bring them back.”

“Them?” Yaoyorozu asks, hand raised. “If I recall there was only one person there last night.”

“Correct, but after you all left, another man came through the portal. Another hero.”

“So are they like, in jail now? What happened?” Kaminari asks.

“No. They’re on campus now, after they were deemed to not be a threat to the safety of anyone on campus. Principal Nedzu felt it unfit to throw them out, since they’re not here by any accord of their own.”

Murmurs around the classroom, and Shouta prepares himself for another onslaught of questions. Before anyone can manage to call out, Iida raises his own hand and Shouta nods towards him.

“Excuse me if this question is out of line Mr Aizawa, but how do we know these people can be trusted? I have the utmost respect for U.A. and the principal himself, but we have had issues with security in the past.” It looks like it pains him almost, to be questioning the authority and judgement of the principal, and it makes Shouta want to smirk. Instead he crosses his arms, leaning back against his desk as he meets Iida with an even look.

“Completely understandable. We did have Officer Tsukauchi come in and thoroughly question the both of them. His quirk allows him to know if people are telling the truth or not, and he determined that the two of them aren’t a threat.”

Iida nods, once. “Thank you, Mr Aizawa.”

Shouta nods in return. “And since they technically have nothing better to do while they wait for help to arrive, they’ve offered to provide some assistance.”

More shouts of curiosity. Shouta shushes them.

“Get your costumes. You’re going to be fighting some heroes, today.”

\--------

Tony….really isn’t sure what to expect.

He’s fought aliens. Killer robots. Crazed scientists. His own friends.

But he’s never fought a group of teenagers before.

And well--it’s not like they’re actually fighting. Sparring would be a more appropriate term. But still.

Not to mention, all of these kids have some sort of actual superpower. Apparently they only have one each, but their teacher--Aizawa--did inform them that this is a school specifically for trainee heroes--and it’s the top school in the country.

“So what are the regulations here?” he’d asked Aizawa earlier that morning in their teacher’s lounge. Aizawa was going to go inform his students about the proceedings, and then meet Peter and him in one of the gyms.

Aizawa raised a brow at him over his mug. “Regulations?”

“Like, if a kid were to get significantly injured in gym class where I’m from--especially if that injury were inflicted by the instructor--there’d be like, five different lawsuits waiting to happen. So is this just all mock battles, or….?”

Aizawa had just laughed at him, and informed him that they have a nurse on sight with a healing superpower.

That didn’t really reassure Tony at all.

But, well. If Aizawa doesn’t seem concerned about it, then Tony has to trust him enough to handle it. His universe, his students.

“How good do you think they are?” Peter half-whispers to him. They’re waiting for Aizawa to come back and fetch them, both of them seated on the couch in the longue.

“Well, they did say that nearly everyone in this universe has some sort of ability. Power. Quirk. Whatever.” He shakes his head a bit, eyeing Peter. The kid is staring down into his own hands, folding in his lap. “And this is apparently the top high school in the country for...heroing? In a world with literally thousands of heroes, so….”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” the kid mutters, and Tony raises a brow at him.

“Y’know, you don’t have to spar with them if you don’t want to. It’s not like this is your school.”

Peter nods, and offers Tony a small smile. “No you--you’re right, but it might help take my mind off of things.”

Ah, right. They’d talked last night, about the implications of them being here. He knows Steve would tell May at least, but of course his friends at school won’t know what happened--hopefully May can provide a good enough excuse, without worrying too much herself.

Tony….he reaches out, placing a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Don’t worry kid, we’ll get back. But for now, we’re essentially stuck here, so we might as well have some fun. Think of it as….a vacation. From real life.”

“Is this really your definition of a vacation, Mr Stark?” Peter regards him warily with the words, and Tony barks out a laugh.

“Might as well be, Steve’ll just be pissed he wasn’t here for it, always telling me how we should--”

Tony cuts himself of as the door to the teacher’s lounge opens. He expects Aizawa, but it’s the blonde man this time--Yagi, he remembers. He offers them both a wan smile and a small wave.

“Aizawa asked me to come grab the both of you and lead you to the gym.”

Tony nods, stands, and Peter follows.

He doesn’t really know what to expect, as he’s led down the halls and outside of the school. The only thing he can imagine is the gyms from his own high schools--and considering the type of schools Howard shoved him into, his own visualisation is a high standard. But this….

Yagi opens a set of doors, ushering them into an empty, enclosed space. The floor appears to be concrete, which he finds a bit odd, but what he’s truly hung up on is the size of the building. He thinks the square footage alone could rival that of the old Stark Manor--most likely surpass it.

“This is...a gym?” Peter asks, his own eyes wide as he takes in the sheer enormity of the space. “This is still just a high school, right? Like, a _high school_ high school?”

Yagi chuckles, looking around the room as if he’s just seeing it for the first time. “Yes, it is indeed a high school. Well, U.A. does output some of the topmost heroes, so we do have a heavy stream of donations coming in.”

Yeah, that makes sense. Alumni funds appear to be similar here as well. Still though, considering he’s almost positive this is not the only gym or training facility on sight, it’s rather impressive.

“And I thought my school was rich,” Peter mutters beside him. Tony nudges his shoulder.

“You want a gym like this? I’ll buy you a gym like this. Honestly the bigger problem would be fitting something like this in Queens, but I do know a few brokers that I’m sure could--”

“Mr--Mr Stark, I was kidding! I--”

Their attention is diverted, however, when the doors open behind them, and a group of students are ushered in. Tony expected some sort of gym uniform, if he were being honest, but they’re all dressed in what he can only imagine are superhero costumes. Fitting, since Peter is wearing his own suit, with Tony in his armor as well.

“Class. Please meet Mr Stark and Peter Parker,” Aizawa drawls, gesturing towards the two of them. They respond with a rather formal reply, and Tony waves at them a bit awkwardly.

“Pleasure is mine,” he says, and Peter nods in agreement.

“As I explained earlier,” Aizawa continues, “these two are heroes from their own alternate universe, who are currently stranded here. Since they’re experienced heroes, they’ve agreed to spar with you all. We’ll be doing teams of two versus two, with the goal to immobilize your opponents. Got it?”

The whole situation still sounds ludicrous to Tony, hearing it out loud again, but the students seem nearly unfazed. They let out a chorus of _Yes, Mr Aizawa,_ and then turn back towards Peter and Tony.

"Alright, let's start. Kaminari and Bakugou, you're up first."

Tony watches as two of the students step forward, one grinning maniacally and the other grinning much more sanely.

"You take the kid, Bakugou. I've got the pro," the blonde one--well, the blonde one with the black streak in his hair--states, smile turning much more confident as he gives Tony and his armor a once-over.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the other kid sneers, but he's already charging after Peter.

As Tony's watching, he doesn't even see the first kid point some sort of targeting device towards him, silver disk latching onto his suit.

"That armor of yours runs on some sort of electricity, right?" he asks, even though he clearly knows the answer. "Let's see if it can withstand being short-circuited!"

Tony only has time to blink, just once, before the kid is sending an onslaught of electricity surging towards him and into his suit. It looks like the targeting device is helping him control his output--very clever, really.

He only smiles, however, as the kid continues to attack him. This isn't the first time Tony's suit has been supercharged, and this time it's not even magic lightning struck down by a god.

"Friday, what are we at?" Tony asks as soon as the kid is done, obviously thinking he's shocked Tony still in his place.

"Suit running at 300% power capacity, Boss," Friday states, and Tony grins under his helmet.

"Right, got it," he says, launching his repulsors as he flies towards the kid. He's shocked, clearly, that his attack did nothing, and doesn't notice the gravity plate Tony throws down until he's falling to the ground, head rolling to his side as he lays there on his stomach. He made sure this one wasn't strong enough to actually harm the student, just enough to keep him immobilized.

"Nice try, kid, seriously. But this suit is built to withstand EMPs, trying to short circuit it isn't going to do much."

"Right, got it," he grunts, still struggling in vain to lift himself off the ground. Satisfied, Tony turns towards Peter, who's currently swinging around the gym by his webs, the other kid furiously chasing after him.

"Don't forget this is a _sparring_ match, Bakugou," Aizawa drawls, obviously very used to this behavior. The boy--Bakugou--just continues chasing after him, propelling himself by the blasts he's omitting from his hands.

"What the hell is your quirk?!" Bakugou shouts. He's on the ground now, looking up at Peter who's hanging from the ceiling.

"I don't have a quirk," he states. "I was, uh. I was bitten by a radioactive spider."

"What?!"

The shout doesn't come from Bakugou--Tony turns, and sees a green-haired boy staring up at Peter, eyes wide and mouth agape. "You got your powers because you were bitten by a spider?!"

Peter doesn't say anything, and Tony is about to tell this kid off, saying how it wasn't Peter's fault, when his mouth breaks into an awestruck smile. "That is _so_ cool! What kind of spider was it? How was it mutated? Did _you_ mutate it? When did it happen? Can you--?"

"Midoriya," Aizawa states, staring down his student. The kid then shuts his mouth, looking rather sheepish.

"You can discuss his powers with him later. Right now, he needs to focus."

"Right. Sorry, Mr Aizawa," he says, and Aizawa nods.

"Well, I don't care if you don't have a quirk," Bakugou shouts, "I'm still going to kick your ass!"

"You'll have to catch me to do that," Peter says, which only causes the kid to seethe further. With another blast from his palms (those gauntlets are just a _bit_ on the nose), Bakugou shoots up and off the ground, reminding Tony of his own repulsors. Before Bakugou can reach Peter, however, Peter launches a web that encases his face, blinding him. With a muffled grunt he reaches to claw at the webbing, and in the midst of his distraction Peter manages to bind his hands together, holding him as he dangles from the ceiling, the kid thrashing wildly. Peter then begins lowering both of them to the ground, and as soon as Bakugou lands Peter launches another mess of webbing, trapping him to the ground.

The class breaks out into laughter, but it mostly sounds goodhearted, watching as Bakugou literally growls, still trying to get himself free. Kaminari is still trapped by the gravity plate as well, but he too is laughing.

"Alright, I think we know who one that round," Aizawa states.

"I'm not finished with him!" Bakugou shouts, and Aizawa rolls his eyes.

"Yes, you are. Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu, you're both up next."

The rest of the training class passes in a similar fashion. Tony isn't giving it his all of course--he doesn't want to harm any of these kids, especially when he's not a licensed hero nor a licensed teacher in this world--and honestly, some of them are giving him a run for his money. The kid with the ice powers--Todoroki--is not only extremely gifted, but his hard work in his fighting skills shines through as well. And Ashido, the pink-skinned girl, her acid is strong enough to corrode Tony's armor, which genuinely shocks him.

Peter holds his own as well--he does get beaten a few times, namely by Todoroki, but it's all good-natured and Tony can tell he's having fun fighting with superpowered kids his own age. It’s definitely a good distraction for him, to help with the dismay of their current predicament.

The other curiosity is a purple haired kid named Shinsou, who also managed to beat Peter. Tony was fighting another student at the time--Midoriya, the one who was so enthralled by Peter’s powers--so he didn't see exactly what happened, but when he glanced over he saw Peter webbing his own feet to the floor, immobilizing himself.

Shinsou then tries to say something to Tony, but he doesn't respond, instead focusing on fighting Midoriya. He puts up a strong fight and is clever with his technique, but is still bested in the end.

"How--how did you do that?" Peter asks Shinsou once the fight is done, dissolving his own webbing. 

The kid scratches the back of his neck, eyes darting towards the ground between them.

"My quirk is mind control," is all he says, looking....looking almost like he expects Peter to yell at him, or at least be upset with him. Thus, the reaction he gets from the other kid clearly shocks him.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Shinsou blinks, frowning. "It is?"

Now it's Peter who looks confused. "Of course it is! There's so much you can do with that--everyone else I know who can mind control has to get up close to you, but you can do it at a distance, that's gotta be so useful."

Again, the other kid blinks. "How....how many people do you know who can mind control?"

Aizawa then cuts them off, saying that they'll have more time to discuss quirks and powers later. Apparently, later is right after the training session, the students now seated in their desks and in their uniforms. Peter--only having worn his underpants under his own suit--was issued a pair of U.A. sweats. He's perched in a spare chair in the front of the room, looking rather nervous despite having fought--and beaten--the majority of the students in the room.

"Okay, since I know none of you will stop pestering me or our guests if we don't do this, we'll have a little Q&A session. You have one hour."

The teacher then eyes Tony as he slumps down into his desk, arms crossed. He takes that as his cue, and turns towards the classroom, where nearly everyone has a hand furiously raised.

He picks one at random, Yaoyorozu, he believes.

Oh, right! She’s the one with the creation power, and honestly, the ability to create any nonliving thing as long as she knows the chemical makeup of it? It’s one of the coolest superhuman abilities Tony’s ever heard of it he’s being honest, and he’s loved to be able to ask her more about it--

But, now's not the time. He nods towards her, and she lowers her hand.

"What is your quirk, exactly? Or--if you don't refer to it as quirks, what is your special power? Obviously it seems to be some sort of technology manipulation, but I’m not quite sure what it is."

Tony smiles. "I don't have any special powers. I'm a normal human, not enhanced in any way."

Two things that Tony notices. One, is the obvious _"What?!"_ that one of the students lets out. Scanning the room, he sees that it's Midoriya who let out the exclamation. The other thing he noticed is Shinsou behind him, who didn't say anything but is clearly just as shocked as Midoriya.

He figured the teachers would've told the students about how he didn't have any superhuman abilities, but apparently not. "Nope, no powers," he continues. "The suit is technology I invented myself, it moves as it does because of the nanotech."

The students nod, blinking with obvious but Tony doesn't know how much detail he can get into without it going over their heads. They all seem to be very bright, but this isn't exactly something he can explain in layman's terms.

So Tony continues on letting them ask their questions. A lot of them are, surprisingly, about his suit--some of them appear to be genuinely awestruck over his technology. It’s surprising to him as they live in a world _full_ of amazing abilities. He would’ve figured his armor not to be interesting to kids who can manipulate gravity or have literal engines in their legs.

(Again, Tony is _really_ curious about how that even works, and he’d love to talk to Iida about it.)

Other questions, though, have to do with villians he's fought, and other heroes he's worked with. When he gets on to describing Romanoff and Barton, however, they again appear to be confused and mildly dumbstruck about how someone without powers could possibly be a hero. Frowning, Tony holds up his hands.

"Wait wait wait," he states. "Are there _no_ heroes in your world who don't have any sort of enhanced abilities? I was told all of the teachers here have quirks, but there aren’t any heroes here without special powers?"

They all shake their heads. And, well, he never really thought about it, he supposes. In a world where the majority of the population has superpowers, of course there'd be stigma against those who don't have any.

The look on Midoriya's face all but confirms his suspicions.

It's shortly after that, when Aizawa announces that they're done for the day and to stop taking questions. The students look disappointed but they don't protest, instead gathering their belongings and shuffling out of the room as they talk amongst themselves.

Once the class has nearly emptied, however, he notices Midoriya still standing by his desk, glancing at Tony with curious eyes.

"You got another question, kid?" Tony asks. Silently Midoriya glances towards his teacher, then back to Tony. Aizawa just shrugs.

"I'll show Peter to the spare dorm room we have," he states. Sparing a nod to Peter, Tony watches him as they both exit the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"It's not a question, really," Midoriya says, grinning slightly. "I just....I didn't, uh. I didn't get my quirk--my powers--until I was fourteen. Most kids get them when they turn four."

Tony blinks. That--that he didn't know. A bunch of superpowered kindergarteners running around? He has enough trouble just trying to control Peter, and he’s in high school.

But after the initial shock of that settles, Tony realizes why the kid is telling him this. He was without powers, in a world where nearly everyone he knew had them. And even if he has them now, to have likely been belittled for so long....

"I just--it's super cool that you don't have any powers! And neither do some of the people you work with!"

Tony finds himself smiling widely at the joy seeping through Midoriya's words. "The people I work with who don't have any special abilities are some of the greatest heroes I know."

The kid's expression turns impossibility brighter, eyes wide and shining. "I--thank you, Mr Stark, for telling me that."

"I know your world is different than mine," Tony continues, "but you fight strong even without your powers. Your technique is great--certainly better than Peter's when it comes to hand-to-hand combat...we're still working on that," Tony laughs, and the kid chuckles in turn. "Don't forget what really makes a hero, okay?"

A pause between them, and the kid's eyes start glistening, but he's still smiling. "Thank you, Mr Stark!"

"Of course, kid."

He then runs off towards the dorms, and Tony stays back in the classroom for a moment, feeling a glowing warmth in his chest--something that just might be pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that this update was worth the wait, at least somewhat. Again I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm on break from school right now so I've had a lot more time to actually work through my writer's block. I know this chapter focused a lot on Tony, but the next chapter is going to be dedicated to Peter and 1A bonding, as well as the eventual return home :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://tony-stark-has-a-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
